fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Blender Maximum
DAY ONE Asylum + Silent Night Okay, here's our first project that we've been working on. It's actually not a game, but rather a show. I don't know if you can see the logo, but this is Fantendo - Asylum. It's centered around the characters from my Auras series. The first season will be focused around Aura, Violet, Death, File, and Alexa. It will take place on Junkyard some time after the first game in the series. In addition to characters from the game, there will also be some new characters. The first episode of season one will air in January, but I am currently working on a Christmas special called Silent Night. The episode's main characters will be Aura and Alexa. Portions of this special will be released throughout the next few days, with the first part being released later today. EVERYTHING What if many manmade myths, legends, religions, stories etc. were revealed to be true all at once in modern day? A trailer begins. ---- November 1, 2016 The trailer opens on a large palace in the sky. The palace seems to have been surrounded by clouds and on top of a large mountain. The palace doors open, and a gigantic elderly man can be seen sitting on a large throne. Eleven other empty thrones are visible around him with his in the center. Words appear on the screen, revealing that the man is Zeus. He grabs his lightning bolt and hits it on the ground next to him. The lightning bolt arcs down to a rainbow. On the rainbow, a slightly younger man holds a hammer. The man is wearing a helmet with shapes similar to wings sticking out from it. The lightning bolt is absorbed by the hammer. This man is revealed to be Thor. In an ocean below, a sea monster, Nessie, jumps out of the water, attempting to hit a boat. The boat sharply turns, and, in the boat, a man, Noah, can be seen feeding two bears in a cage on the opposite side of him. A few Sirens begin to sing nearby. The screen fades to black as several ghostlike creatures appear from the darkness. Wind can be heard, and a forest can be seen. A sasquatch can be seen briefly for a few frames. Dwarves rush out from the trees which begin to attack the dwarves. A bearded man named Gilgamesh begins to attempt to cut down the trees. However, he is interrupted as an arrow hits the tree, shot by a woman- Diana. The Callanish Standing Stones appear. The site is completely empty, but wind can be heard. The screen becomes completely black. The title of the game is seen- EVERYTHING. ---- This is just a small project I'll be doing, separate from everything else I've been working on. It's an adventure game, basically. The production will start around the time I finish Aura's Junkyard and the game I have planned after that, but will be gradually edited over the course of nearly a year so I can work on other projects. LEGO Doctor Who Okay, I'm a bit late on this. I presented the first teaser for this at the Halloween showcase and didn't announce the game at all then. Here's the teaser for those of you who missed it... Or didn't care. This translates to Police Public Call Box. This message is in the language of the Judoon, a fictional race in Doctor Who. So, well, uh, I happen to like this little known show called Doctor Who that's been running for almost two years. It's about an old man that lives in a box and kidnaps young women. Okay, it's not little known and it first aired like 52 years ago, but whatever, that's still an accurate synopsis. Well, I got LEGO Dimensions back in like October which happens to have two Doctor Who levels in it- including the level pack- and I really think that Doctor Who would make a good LEGO game. As with other LEGO games, this is an action-adventure game and will feature a large roster. If you're not familiar with these games, they're kind of basic in a way. The levels consist mainly of puzzles and the combat system is basically button mashing. Most characters have unique abilities and attacks. Okay, well, that's really all for Day One. Stay tuned for tomorrow, I guess. There'll be much more interesting news. Probably. The first part of Silent Night is up now. DAY TWO fractured I meant to reveal this earlier, but my computer apparently didn't want to. A trailer begins. ---- The screen, showing the logo, flickers for about five seconds, then the trailer continues. The light is seen, hanging from a ceiling. It's flickering. The screen goes down, still flickering, revealing a male figure. The figure is wearing a sweater and his hair is messy. Still going down, it reveals that this character has chains in the place of his limbs; this is Chainsforlimbs. The screen goes black again. Chainsforlimbs can be seen swinging from a pipe-like object. The screen flickers again and the scene changes. Chainsforlimbs is using three of his limbs in the shape of a slingshot, preparing to launch himself. The screen flickers once more, and Chainsforlimbs launches chains from one of his arms. The opening of the trailer shows again: the screen flickers while showing the logo for about five seconds. ---- This is a game starring Chainsforlimbs. It will be released for the Wii U. It will be a 2D puzzle platformer. In the game, you are able to walk, run, and jump like other basic platforming games, but you can also control his limbs in strange and unique ways by using the screen of the GamePad. There will be no enemies in the game as Chainsforlimbs is meant to be completely alone. This isn't really that big of a project, but it will develop the character a bit more. Dogsong Teaser? Okay, before you start complaining, this isn't Undertale... well, not exactly. I'm sort of just making an Undertale fangame with this. Nothing much, really. The only similarities are some of the characters, the gameplay, and the style. This has no other connection to the original game. It's not a sequel, it just takes place within a world similar to the one in Undertale. This was really just a short announcement. Fantendo Demons First of all, this game will possibly be released for The V² instead of the Wii U. Next, I will reveal the next few characters that I plan to make art for. I will update this page with their artworks here when I create them. *Smile *Quiful Barrett *Dawn Shadows *Bombell This list will update once I finish the first artwork with a new character in the fourth spot. I plan to release at least 8 character artworks before December 22nd. Okay, I was wrong, there was some less interesting stuff today, but I promise that there will actually be a pretty big project tomorrow. DAY THREE Stuff I've Been Putting Off Okay, here's some small information on games I've made that I haven't worked on in a while. Don't worry, I'm planning on finishing most of these. *Mario Kart: Coin Heaven - Some of the characters on the page currently will be removed. Drivers will also have alternate costumes. *Paper Mario Rewrite - This will mostly have a combination of the gameplay of The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario. *Super Mario Galaxy 3: Fall of the Universe, Paper Mario: Paper Cut, and Sonic Rewritten - These were some of my first games on the wiki. I'm going to delete all of these soon. Sonic Rewritten will be abolished entirely. Some of Fall of the Universe's elements will be transferred to the Super Mario Galaxy 3 game that I announced at the Halloween showcase, and Paper Cut will do the same with Paper Mario Rewrite. *À La Mode - Still being concepted. It will be created one day. *Splatoon Tint - I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this next. I have a few things in mind, but nothing major yet. *It's Really Just Mario Kart - One update away from being finished. *Tonight: Broken World - I haven't forgotten about this, I've just been preoccupied. Production will continue after Aura's Junkyard. *Level One Experiment - This was probably a bad idea, but I may continue it as a larger scale project. *Obscure - Heh, you thought I forgot about this, didn't you? You probably didn't even know what this was… Hmm… I'm not sure if this exactly deserves a small announcement… Obscure I… honestly never had any idea what I wanted to do with this page. I just created it to have a game, I guess. It was always going to be an original game, and it still is, but it's going to be a "mix of genres." There will also be more than one story with more than one protagonist, but all of these will take place in the same world and will be connected otherwise. This wasn't really actually a big announcement, huh. I guess it does deserve a small announcement after all. Well, I've got two more announcements for today that will probably be bigger than what I've already announced these past two days. Wearable Technology So, here's my second-to-last project that I'm revealing here. This will be a game known as Wearable Technology. It's about people that possess strange abilities revolving around clothing or accessories. These people are hidden throughout the Earth, but they are still humans. The protagonist of the game has the ability of instant transfer between top hats. There will be a large roster of completely original characters with unique abilities like these. There will also be multiple antagonists, such as a human investigator without powers or a scientist with them. Okay, now for our final announcement... Punctuated A trailer begins. ---- A character without a specific gender walks up near a cliff. He sees a man standing by it. The man appears to be doing something with his wrist. Hyphens begin to appear between both ends of the cliff. Both sides are then stitched together, and the man walks onwards. The scene shifts. It now depicts an enemy being fought in a turn-based RPG-like style. The enemy slightly resembles a tree. The tree is on the top half of the screen. On the bottom half of the screen, there is a box. In the box are six different punctuation marks. Among them are the exclamation point, question mark, full stop, hyphen, comma, and end parenthesis. A beeping sound occurs, and the full stop becomes yellow for a second. The scene changes again, showing a character similar to that of the man at the beginning walking through a room full of crates. There's nothing interesting in this room at all. It's just filled with crates. Another character appears, very different in appearance to the others. She appears to be in some sort of circus tent. She has a baton for some reason. A giant ladybug flies into the room. The battle sequence shows, this time with four punctuation marks (exclamation point, question mark, start parenthesis, and comma) in the box and a smiling being with asterisks for eyes as the enemy. The box changes to say, "He multiplied his defense! Again!" before shifting back to the punctuation marks. The title of the game, Punctuated, shows, along with 2016 below it. ---- So, believe it or not, this is actually going to be a pretty big project for me. It's a turn-based RPG that will be released for the PC. I… actually can't say that much about it without going into spoilers at this point yet. This is the game that I will be prioritizing after I finish Aura's Junkyard, by the way. That's the end of the presentation! I hope you enjoyed it, even if there wasn't any stuff that was really big, but hey, at least it was better than our Halloween presentation, so we have that. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015